


Flowers from Mt. Everest

by round_robin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Guilt, M/M, No consent issues, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker didn’t know what was happening to him. The more he thought about Deanna leaving him, the tighter he held. He couldn’t stop touching her, or thinking about touching her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Writing non-problematic sex pollen is hard, which explains why I haven't done it before. And, let's be clear, this is straight up sex pollen, as in: there are flowers involved.
> 
> It should surprise no one when I say this fic got away from me. Five thousand words and an extra chapter away from me. It started with the idea of: let's have Riker have sex with everyone! Then I got to Wesley and decided that was good and adorable, and I wanted to write more of that. So here we are.
> 
> For those of you excited about the rare pairs in the tags, I'm sorry to disappoint. The major pairings here are Will/Deanna, and Will/Wesley. I mentioned the others because they do happen, but on a much smaller scale. Also, the size kink is only if you squint.
> 
> If you spot a typo, please include it in your comment so it can be caught and shot. Enjoy!

The Enterprise didn’t often catch a break, not like this.

Usually, the Federation kept them hopping with new missions, orders to be at the other end of the galaxy in a few days time, and on top of that they managed to find trouble more often than most ships. Today was not one of those days, though. Today, was the beginning of three days of shore leave. Due to a malfunctioning communications system, the Enterprise couldn’t receive orders from Starfleet Command. They stopped off at a star base for repairs. A star base with a three day backlog.

Riker wasn’t sure if it was Captain Picard’s fantastic intuition, or just dumb luck, but they ended up orbiting one of the Captain’s favorite planets. Allora 3 had a high French population and the Captain always extended shore leave. He even took some himself. It was Will’s first time on the planet and he was intent on enjoying himself.

With the ship under Data’s command, Captain Picard disappeared to parts unknown, and Will spent the day with Deanna.

Her arm wrapped around his, they walked through blooming gardens, a replica of the Eiffel Tower less than a stone’s throw away. They had lunch in a cafe the Captain recommended and Deanna suggested a walk through the park. They were both so busy on the ship, they hardly got to spend time together like this.

Deanna leaned her head on his shoulder. “I’m glad we got a chance to do this. I don’t see enough of you these days.”

“I know.” He kissed the top of her head. “But we’re together now.”

Deanna smiled. “Yes. Let’s make the most of it.”

Their relationship was a complicated thing. Most of the time, they were friends, but there was a longing lingering just under the surface. Will knew he could always go to Deanna for whatever he needed, whether it was counseling, a friendly ear, or something more, and she knew the same was true of him. Sure, it had been a while since they were anything more than friends, but the option was still a comforting thought. It may be complicated, but their relationship was solid.

They turned and followed the path towards the canal. Will heard there was a lovely view of _Nouveau Eiffel_ from there. They watched the sunset behind the tower, the perfumed air and the taste of Deanna’s lips filling his senses.

~

Back on the ship, Will walked Deanna to her quarters. The more he thought about leaving her company, the more he wanted to stay. He tried to drag out their goodbye as long as possible.

They stopped outside her quarters. “Thank you for the lovely day,” she said.

“Anytime.” Riker kissed the back of her hand and imagined them both in her bed, her legs wrapped around his waist, squeezing him with all her strength as she shuddered through a star destroying orgasm.

Deanna saw it all. He knew she would. She blushed and swatted at his arm. “Will, time for those thoughts has passed. You have to be on the bridge soon.”

“Not for a few more hours.” She tried to pull her hand away but Will held firm. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. “Surely you don’t mind spending a little longer in my company?”

Riker didn’t know what was happening to him. The more he thought about Deanna leaving him, the tighter he held. He couldn’t stop touching her, or thinking about touching her more. Running his lips along her neck, licking the hollows of her collarbones. He let all these images flood his mind. He and Deanna were more in tune than most, and he knew she saw every bit of it.

A wave of lust rolled from Will’s mind into her own. Deanna’s breath quickened at the thoughts he sent her. They were more than welcome. Perhaps it was the day spent on a beautiful planet, or some other unfulfilled need, but Deanna suddenly wanted Riker to stay with her just as much. “Will,” she whispered. “Would you like to come in?”

“I’d be delighted.”

Will grabbed Deanna’s hips, lifting her into his arms and carrying her inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss as the door swished shut behind them. Familiar with the layout of her quarters, Will had no trouble guiding them to the small love seat.

Deanna’s long, flowing dress fanned out around her. Will breathed in deep. The warm smells of the gardens still clung to the fabric, mixed with her natural scent. His head began to spin and he couldn’t wait any longer. He flipped up the hem of her dress and buried his head between her warm thighs. Deanna gasped, her body already quaking.

Oh, it was more intense here. So lush and hot, Riker needed more, more. Suddenly, he felt like he’d die if he didn’t have Deanna right this second.

The fabric of her underclothes never stood a chance, not when Will was so determined. The garment tore and Deanna gasped again. “Will!”

He wasn’t listening. Hitching Deanna’s legs onto his shoulders, he pressed forward. It had been far too long since they’d done this. Will licked at her damp skin and moaned. God, it was good. He circled the tip of his nose around her clit, getting more of her wonderful smell with every breath. And the more he got, the more he wanted. It was an itch under his skin, and the only way to scratch it was more pleasure.

He ran the flat of his tongue from Deanna’s slit to the top of her clit a few more times before pulling away. He stood and stripped his uniform, pushing it down his legs to let his throbbing cock free. Deanna’s eyes went wide when she saw him. Lips parting, she smiled. “Come on.” The words came in a breathy purr.

Will didn’t need any further instruction. His large hands almost encircled her waist as he shifted their position. Lying the length of the love seat, Deanna’s knees fell open in obvious invitation. She hooked her ankles behind Will’s hips and pulled him in.

That was all it took. Their hips slid together like they were magnetized and they both moaned. With Deanna in his mind, the moment played in stereo. The first thrust was the best part, so Will pulled out and did it again, and again, going deeper and deeper each time.

Every movement came in tandem, each thought and feeling. Will gripped tighter to Deanna and she did the same, her long nails cutting half moon indents into his shoulders. Wave after wave of pleasure crested over them until it was almost too much. More, he needed more. Will’s hips bucked faster, and he buried his face in Deanna’s hair, trying to drown in her smell.

“Will! Will!” Her breasts pressed against his chest, he could feel her heart pounding, smell the salt on her skin. He licked from her neck down to her shoulder, across her collarbone. It only made her louder. Nails tore at his back and shoulders. It spurred him on.

Deanna wasn’t usually like this. He wasn’t usually like this. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. Something in the air today... Riker didn’t know what it was, but he wanted more.

Most women needed additional stimulation to climax, which Will was more than happy to provide. Deanna was different. Maybe it was her betazoid heritage, or the deep connection they shared, but they always came together. He sat up on his elbows, staying close enough to kiss Deanna breathless and strengthen their connection. He felt his orgasm building and looked deep into her eyes. A spark passed between them and she came, screaming into the hot, fragrant air around them. The tight squeezing of her muscles brought him over as well. Nails clawed at his back as it went on and on, much longer than usual.

Finally, they both collapsed back onto the couch, panting hard. “Deanna,” he whispered into her sweat damp skin. “That was—”

“I felt it as well.”

They didn’t need to say anything more.

With a groan, Will sat back and pulled out. Deanna slumped deeper into the cushions, looking to all the world like she never planned to move again.

It was strange. Any other day, he’d be just as wrung out, but he felt... energized. His limbs were light, his heart beat almost normal. He could easily go again, many times over.

Deanna, however, was down for the count. Will lifted her into his arms and took her into the bedroom. “Rest here for a while,” he said, pressing kisses to her sweaty face.

“Mmm, yes, thank you.”

“May I use your shower?” It wouldn’t do to walk back to his quarters covered in sweat and sex.

“Yes, of course.” Her voice trailed off and her eyes fell closed. Riker smiled to himself for a job well done and walked into the bathroom.

The hot, soapy water flowed over his skin and Will moaned. Sliding a hand down, he wrapped it around his cock. Water wasn’t the best lube, but it got the job done. Or... it usually did. He was hard, yes, but the more he touched himself, the more he knew it wasn’t enough. The itch under his skin was back and stronger than before.

He shut off the shower and walked back into the bedroom. Deanna was dead asleep and Riker’s plan of whiling away the day in bed with her vanished. His stomach fluttered, cock throbbing. He had to find someone else. He just... had to.

Rescuing his uniform from the living room floor, he got dressed. Hiding an erection in a Starfleet uniform was no picnic, but nothing he hadn’t done before. He just hoped he found a willing partner soon.

The usually populated corridors were empty. Everyone was down on the planet enjoying their shore leave. The bridge was even running a skeleton crew. Will was about to try another deck when the turbolift opened and Geordi walked out, arms filled with tools.

“Hello, Commander,” he said. “I thought you were down on the planet with Counselor Troi?”

“I was. We just got back. Can I give you a hand?” He didn’t wait for Geordi’s answer and took two large wrenches off the top of the pile.

“Thanks. I figured I’d use the down time to recalibrate the warp coils.” He shrugged. “Have to do it every year, might as well do it now.”

Riker followed Geordi down to engineering, a half step behind. It gave him a great view of Geordie’s ass. The Starfleet uniforms had their problems, this was not one of them. Geordi didn’t notice. He talked about repairs and other preventative maintenance he wanted to get done over the next few days. Riker wasn’t listening, he was too busy thinking about his tongue running across Geordi’s Adam’s apple.

The door to engineering swished open and Geordi set his tools down. Riker dropped his as well and swooped in, pinning Geordi to the wall. “Geordi,” he purred. “Have I ever told you how much I admire you? How you do such fine work keeping this ship running? You could be down on the planet right now with everyone else, and yet you’re here. Devoted to your work. It’s very...” he rolled his hips, getting much needed friction against his cock, “arousing.”

Geordi swallowed hard, his throat tightening. It made Riker want to bite his neck. “Commander, I’m very—”

“Please.” Will pressed closer. “Call me Will.”

“Commander,” Geordi said again. “I’m flattered, but I have a lot of work to do.”

Riker squeezed his eyes shut. The itch was growing, getting hotter and hotter. He needed Geordi. “Geordi,” he whispered, lips almost touching his ear. “Are you sure you don’t—”

“Yes, Commander. I’m sure.”

It felt like ripping off his own arm but Will made himself pull back. “Alright. I’ll—I’ll let you get back to work.”

“Thank you, sir. Are you feeling alright? You look flushed.” Geordi stepped towards him and Riker stumbled back. They couldn’t touch, one touch, and it was over.

“Yes. I’m fine. Thank you Lieutenant.”

He ran out of engineering as fast as his legs could carry him towards the nearest turbolift. He felt hot all over, almost dizzy with it. He needed... just needed. He’d try to find someone in Ten Forward. There were always people around in Ten Forward, most of them looking for the same thing he was, if in a less urgent way.

The small, still rational part of his brain pondered going to sickbay. Something about this wasn’t right. Maybe it was—

The turbolift doors opened and Wesley smiled at him. “Hello, sir. Fancy seeing you here.”

Oh, Wesley. Riker had thought about him before. Not as much as he thought about others on this ship. Wesley was underaged, after all, and Will was careful to keep his thoughts from wandering. At least, he was before last month. As they celebrated Wes’ eighteenth birthday, Will took his chance to stand off to the side and have a good long look at the young man. He never planned to act on anything, it was just fantasy... Current circumstances demanded otherwise.

With the unbearable itch under his skin and his cock rock hard, he smiled at the young man. “Hey Wes. What are you up to today?”

He nodded down the hall. “I was gonna see if Geordi wanted to get lunch.”

Riker waved his hand and steered Wesley back towards the turbolift. “I just saw him. He’s pretty busy with some preventative maintenance and didn't have time to talk.”

“Oh.” Wesley shrugged and got back into the lift with Riker. “That’s okay, we can hang out anytime.”

“Have you been down to the planet yet?” Riker leaned his hand on the wall behind Wes, getting close enough to feel the heat from his body. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait.

“Not yet. Mom and I are going down tomorrow.”

“Good, good. You’ll love it. It’s beautiful down there.” The smell of Wesley’s hair floated up and Riker shivered. It was now or he might well explode. “Hey, Wes. Can I ask you a personal question?”

Wesley turned around and started a little at their closeness. But he didn’t move away. Riker noticed that right off: he didn’t move away. Instead, he looked up, their eyes locking. “Sure Commander.” His voice cracked and Riker smirked. He was in.

He leaned in closer, the distance between their chests shrinking to a mere six inches. “You’re an intelligent, attractive young man. A bridge officer, even. So how is it I’ve never seen you with a girlfriend?” He paused and let his gaze sweep over Wesley, who shifted enough to hide the sudden erection ruining the line of his uniform. “Or maybe a boyfriend?”

“Well, sir,” his voice cracked again. “The bridge kind of has something to do with it. No time.”

“Mmm.” Riker leaned in closer, close enough to brush his lips near Wesley’s ear. “Tell me, Wes, would you like to come back to my quarters with me?”

Wesley licked his lips. “Yes, sir.”

“Please, call me Will. Or... Riker, if you prefer.”

Wesley nodded. “Riker sounds good.”

They left the turbolift and headed down the hall. Riker’s quarters had never felt so far away. The doors swished open and he grabbed Wesley’s wrist, hauling him inside. The door shut behind them and Riker pinned Wesley to the wall.

He bent for a kiss just as Wesley pulled him down. An inexperienced yet eager tongue pushed at Riker’s lips, trying to part them. He relented for a moment and let Wesley drive the kiss. There was a surprising amount of technique. “Wes,” he panted. “Have you done anything like this before?” Faced with the situation—young, beautiful Wesley pressed against him, narrow hips thrusting against his own—Riker’s mind cleared a bit. Was he about to be the first experience Wesley ever had? It excited and terrified him in equal measure.

“A little,” Wesley said. He tried to kiss Riker again only to get as high as his chin. “We had sex ed in school. And, you know.” For the first time, he pulled away and wouldn’t meet his eyes. His cheeks flushed bright red. “Kids... do stuff. When we’re alone together.”

Ah yes, Riker had fond memories of sneaky handjobs in the showers after gym class. “Alright. We’ll go slow.”

“Okay.” Wesley leaned back and let Will take the lead.

Lush, wet lips slid against his own and it was all Riker could do to keep it that way. Slow, they needed to go slow. He trailed kisses and licks down Wesley’s jaw and neck until he reached the top of his uniform.

“Uh, I’m so hot,” Wesley panted. He started stripping out of his uniform and Riker got his first look.

Freckles spattered his chest with a few moles dotting his shoulders. Tiny pink nipples were already perky and aroused. Riker wanted to bite them. He dropped to his knees and did just that.

Wes’ hips fit into his hands like they were made for each other, and the salty tang of his skin made Riker moan. He dragged his tongue from Wesley’s belly button up to his right nipple and bit it gently.

“Oh yeah,” Wesley moaned. He didn’t give much attention to it though. He finished stripping his own uniform and started on Riker’s.

He chuckled and brushed his face across Wes’ stomach. “What happened to slow?”

“I changed my mind.”

“Alright, we’ll do it your way.” Riker stood up and finished removing his uniform. Wes was half way there but Will was faster, he had more practice getting out of a Starfleet uniform quickly.

Both naked, Wesley reached for Riker’s cock, grabbing for it like it was his. He caught Wesley’s wrist to stop him and wrapped his arms around him, lifting and carrying him to the bedroom. “Lesson one,” he mumbled into Wesley’s hair, then dropped him on the bed. “Cushioned surfaces are better than walls.”

Blanketing himself over Wesley’s back, he began kissing every freckle and mole. Riker shifted a little and his heavy cock settled into the cleft of Wes’ ass, resting against the hot skin.

“Mmm,” Wesley moaned and thrust his ass back. “Yes. That. I want that.”

“No. Not the first time.” At least his head was clear enough to form that boundary.

“Why?” Wes continued rubbing against him, making it hard to keep his resolve... resolved. “Because you’re so big?”

Will didn’t like to brag, but he knew what he had. And he knew what happened if he was overzealous with a new partner, especially one as inexperienced as Wesley. “Yes,” he said.

To his credit, Wesley recognized the hard “no” when he heard it. “So if we aren’t going to fuck, what are we going to do?”

“This.” In one quick move, Riker rolled them over and pushed Wesley to sit up.

Wes did a double take and Riker chuckled. “Slick,” he said. He repositioned himself to straddle Riker. Their cocks slid together and they both groaned. Finally, the heat started to cool. Wesley smirked. “Not so slick now, huh?”

The playful sparkle was back in Riker’s eyes. “Hold that thought.”

He didn’t even have to look. In a move he’d made countless times, Riker retrieved the lube from his bedside table. He slicked his large palm and wrapped his hand around them both, his other hand steadying Wes’ hips.

Wesley hissed at the contact. The contrast of the cool lube and Riker’s hot skin took his breath away. Legs gripped tighter to the Commander’s hips and he threw his head back. “Oh, wow. I take it all back. This is... amazing.”

“Glad you like it.” He began stroking in earnest and soon, Wesley’s hips started thrusting slowly, building a lazy rhythm.

“I knew you were big, I just never imagined this big.”

Will shuddered at the thought: young Wesley, sitting in class, thinking about his cock. “You think about me naked a lot?” Riker teased.

Wesley opened his eyes and stared down at him, his gaze hot. He took Riker’s unoccupied hand in his own and brought it to his lips, biting the knuckles. “I’m eighteen. I imagine everyone naked.”

Suddenly, Wesley opened his mouth and sucked one of Riker’s fingers inside. A warm, wet tongue lashed all around, fellating the digit. All the while, he kept Riker’s gaze, eyes all most saying “you can have this too.”

He had to give Wesley credit: the kid knew more than he let on.

The heat under his skin was more concentrated now. It started to pool low in his belly and he stroked faster. The devious smirk disappeared from Wesley’s lips and his head fell back. “Yes,” he moaned. “I’m almost... there...”

He stroked faster. Just a little more—

His hand slid over the heads of their cocks one last time and it was all over. Wesley’s back arched. Will tightened his grip on the young man to keep him from toppling over. That was the last of his coherent though. As soon as Wesley’s hot come streaked across his chest, Riker couldn’t hold back any more. He closed his eyes and moaned, his hand getting stickier and stickier as he added to the pool of come covering his chest.

Wesley’s hips pulled away and Riker stopped stroking. “Wow,” Wes said. Arms and legs shaking, he tried to climb onto the bed. When Riker reached to help, Wesley waved him away. “I’m fine.” He collapsed onto the bed and didn’t move. “Wow,” he said again.

Riker smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed.”

Most of the mess ended up on him, which made clean up a bit easier. He excused himself to the bathroom and took care of it, then brought a wet cloth back into the bedroom to clean the lube from Wesley’s skin.

Even half asleep, Wesley leaned into the touch. With each swipe of the cloth over tight, creamy skin, Riker found himself ready for more. He climbed back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Wesley, their bellies pressed together. “Hey, Wes,” he whispered. “Think you have another one in you?”

Wesley mumble sleepily. “Yeah. Give me like, an hour? I’ll be good to go in an hour.”

“An hour? You’re eighteen. Shouldn’t you be raring to go right away?” he tried to pass it off as a joke, but his half hard cock told the real story. Riker knew something was well and truly wrong by now, he just didn’t know how to stop it. He hoped Wesley would be up for a longer haul. Apparently not.

And he knew he couldn’t wait. The heat in his stomach was spreading again. Just one more and he’d be fine, just one more.

“Alright, Wes.” He dragged his fingers through Wesley’s hair. It helped a little. “Why don’t you take a rest here for a while? I’ll be back.”

“Are you sure?” He started to get up. “I can leave if you need—”

“No.” Riker pushed him back down on the bed. The skin contact helped too, for a moment, he didn’t feel so urgent. Hopefully he’d find another partner fast. “Get some sleep.” He took one more moment to stroke Wesley’s arm and press a few kisses to his shoulder. “I’ll be back,” he said again, then walked out of the bedroom.

He picked his uniform up off the floor and shrugged into it, walking out into the deserted corridor. This far away from Wesley, his need flared up again. Deep down, Riker knew something was wrong. He should go to sickbay... The thought of seeing Dr. Crusher while her son slept in his bed made him turn the other direction.

Bumping into Wesley like that was a stroke of luck. He couldn’t count on that again and headed towards his original destination: Ten Forward. Thankfully he was only a few decks away.

He walked into Ten Forward and immediately saw Data standing at the bar. He set down a vase of flowers before giving Riker his attention. “Hello, Commander. How are you?”

“I’m well, Data. I thought you had the bridge?” Data didn’t regard personal space the same way humans did, which allowed Riker to get close. Very close. Inches separated them and Data didn’t even notice.

“The Captain has returned from his shore leave and allowed me to take my own. I only just returned.”

“What’s with the flowers?” It was an odd question, but suddenly, Riker really, really wanted to know about the flowers.

Pink petals with white stripes, they were similar to Earth lilies. Riker remembered seeing them in the park near _Nouveau Eiffel_. He took a breath and his head began to swim again.

“Guinan requested them. She does not have time to visit the planet, yet she expressed a fondness for their flora. Apparently, it bears a close resemblance to her favorite flower from her home system.”

Will heard almost none of that. The sweet, powerful scent of the flowers filled his mind. It reminded him of Deanna’s perfume, the smell of her skin, and the taste of Wesley’s lips. It was everything glorious and beautiful and attractive all rolled into one.

The heat was back, stronger than before. It burned down his chest and through his pelvis. He needed Data, right now.

There was no time for subtlety, Data wouldn’t understand it anyway. He pressed in close. “Data, you’ve been with humans before, yes? In a physical sense?”

“Yes, sir, I have.” He looked down and studied their new arrangement. “Your hand is on my hip, sir.”

Riker ignored that. “What about men? Have you been with a man before?”

“No, sir. I have not had the opportunity.” Data’s eyes returned to his face. “Sir, are you alright? Your internal temperature is higher than normal.”

Riker ignored that too. Both hands on Data now, he pulled close, rubbing his cock against Data’s leg. “Would you like to have the opportunity?”

Yellow eyes flashed from Riker’s face, down to his hands, then back again. “Sir, are you propositioning me?”

Finally, he was getting the message. “Yes, Data, I am.” He didn’t wait for Data’s answer and kissed him.

Smooth, human-like lips met his own and for a second, Riker marveled at it. Data’s skin was so soft and supple, not cool or waxy as it appeared. He opened his mouth and pressed his tongue in, feeling Data’s very human tongue against his own. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. It was a tongue, yes, but still so different. There was no sweet breath or the lingering taste of a last meal. None of the sounds or smells of humanity. Just like the shower, Riker knew it wasn't enough, wouldn't be enough to cool him down.

He let go of Data and stumbled back. “Commander.” Data grabbed his arms and helped him upright. “Commander, you are not well. Allow me to escort you to sickbay.”

Riker was too weak to fight back. The flowers... the smell clouded his head. His legs were weak and he stumbled along next to Data, the android’s strong arms holding him up. But just barely. He didn’t recognize where they were until a set of doors swung open and the too-clean smell of sickbay filled his head, clearing it a little.

“Dr. Crusher, Commander Riker is ill.”

“Let me see. Get him up here.”

Up on the exam table, Dr. Crusher stepped in front of Will and began the physical. With a new face in front of him, a new target, Will tried again. “Mmm,” he hummed. “Doctor, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” He took advantage of her stunned silence to pull the scanner from her fingers and kiss the back of her hand. “Strong, sure women are a wonder. It’s so sexy.” He kissed her hand and up her arm, whispering sweet nothings into her creamy skin.

“Thank you, Commander. That’s sweet of you to say...” using her free hand, she tapped her comm. “Sickbay to Captain Picard.”

“Picard here, go ahead.”

“Captain, this is Dr. Crusher. There’s something wrong with your First Officer. You’d better come down here. Data,” she lowered her voice but she didn’t need to, Riker wasn’t listening, he was too busy breathing in the aroma of her skin. “Scan him for me.”

“Yes Doctor.” Data fell silent for a moment. Riker didn’t care. He had real human skin pressed against his and for the moment, he didn’t feel like he was dying. He didn’t care what they found, so long as he could keep touching. “His heart rate is elevated, as is his temperature. He is running a mild fever of 38 degrees. The reason why illudes my scanners. He appears completely healthy.”

“Thank you, Data.” Dr. Crusher pulled her hand from his grasp and held his face in her hands, looking into his eyes. His pupils were dilated. “Any trace of drugs in his system?”

“No, Doctor. I do see elevated activity from his immune system. More in line with an allergic reaction than an infection.”

“Did you get all that, Captain?”

“Yes. I’ll be right down. Picard out.”

Dr. Crusher was so very close to him right now. Riker covered her hands with his. “You have lovely eyes. Just like your son. Beautiful...”

She smiled and nodded. “Yes, Commander, thank you. Data—I need you to be my hands.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Get me a hypo, I want to sedate him.”

“Sedate me?” Will only caught every other word, but he definitely heard that one. “You don’t need a hypo, then. There are better ways to sedate me, Beverly. Maybe we could head to your quarters and I’ll show you what I mean.” He snaked his hands down to her hips and squeezed. Hot skin lingered just under the fabric of her uniform. So close... “Why don’t we get you out of this uniform?”

Riker slid his hands back up and pushed at her lab coat. Dr. Crusher tried to steer his hands away. “Data, sedate him now!”

There was a pinch at his shoulder and Riker suddenly forgot what he was doing. A different kind of fog rolled in, slowing his thoughts to a crawl. The heat of his skin flash froze and he swayed, collapsing on the exam table. But his eyes were still open, his senses aware of what was going on around him.

Dr. Crusher leaned over him, her lips pressed in a tight line. “That wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Dr. Crusher!” the Captain’s voice boomed. Picard’s face appeared in Riker’s field of vision. He tried to reach up and touch the magnificent man but his arms were too heavy. “What’s happening to my First Officer?”

“Data says allergic reaction.”

“Data says?”

“I asked him to scan Commander Riker for me. He keeps getting in my way.” As if he wanted to help demonstrate, Riker managed to catch the corner of her lab coat in one hand in an attempt to pull her closer. Sedated as he was, Dr. Crusher had no problem uncurling his fingers from her clothing. “You see what I mean? I sedated him but it doesn’t look like it did much. Skin contact seems to calm him down, though. I don’t know what to make of that.”

A muscle in Picard’s jaw jumped. “Alright, I’ll... I don’t know. I’ll do something. Just make your scan.” He leaned over the exam table so his face filled Riker’s field of vision completely. It wasn’t a bad face. In fact, it was lovely. So mature and strong, a firm man who was by no means hardened by all his years of service. Riker wanted to touch him.

The Captain cleared his throat and shifted his weight. “That’s very nice, Mr. Riker, but I’m more worried about you than my own looks.” Oh, had he said that all outloud? “Please, tell me what you’ve done today, every detail.”

“Mmm, Captain...” Will moaned. “Touch me, touch me please.”

That same muscle jumped again. His movements a little stilted, Picard placed one hand on Riker’s face. He moaned and leaned into the touch. “Riker... Will, please. Tell me everything you did today.”

The warm skin against his focused his thoughts a little. “I went down to the planet with Deanna. We walked through the gardens... everything was so beautiful. We made love.” Picard’s fingers twitched against his skin and Riker covered the hand with his own. He didn’t want the Captain to pull away. “There was this... burning. Inside. I had to... I had to keep going. I met Geordi in the hall, but he wasn’t interested. I met Wesley in the turbolift...”

“Wesley?” the Captain repeated.

“Wesley?” Dr. Crusher hadn’t really listened until she heard her son’s name fall from the First Officer’s lips. “What happened with Wesley?”

“Dr. Crusher,” Data said. “I have completed my analysis.”

“Go ahead, Data,” the Captain said. The sooner they figured this out, the sooner he’d get his First Officer back.

“There is pollen on the Commander’s suit similar to the pollen in the flowers I brought for Guinan. As soon as he was in proximity of the flowers, Commander Riker began this strange behavior. I posit that the two are linked.”

“Yes, yes that would make sense.” Dr. Crusher rushed over to the medical cabinet and began searching. “You said his immune activity resembled an allergic reaction, correct Data?”

“Yes Doctor.”

Hypo in hand, she returned to Riker’s side. “I have to do some more research, but I think this should help. It’s a broad base antihistamine.”

As soon as she injected him, Riker’s mind cleared. It wasn’t the false clarity of before, the calm before the storm. It was one hundred percent, complete rationality. He remembered every second of today, every action and feeling. The things he’d done...

The sedative began taking its full effect and the room around him got darker and darker. “Captain,” he whispered, already on the brink of unconsciousness.

Picard squeezed his shoulder. “You’re going to be alright, Will. Just rest.”

The sickbay faded into blackness.


	2. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembered every detail of what he’d done and as soon as Dr. Crusher cleared him, he was tendering his resignation. He didn’t deserve to be in command, not after what he’d done to abuse it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After three tries, I finally got this to post. Yay! As I said before, this fic got away from me, so it might feel like the chapters don't match each other. I don't know what to do about that because I just followed where the plot took me. I'm also shit with tags, so if there are any suggestion, I'm all ears.
> 
> If you see a typo please include it with your comment and it'll be seen to. Enjoy!

Will spent the next two days confined to quarters while medical and the cleaning crew scrubbed the ship from top to bottom, removing any trace of the pollen. Dr. Crusher sent over more injections of the antihistamine and his head stayed clear until they were out of the system. Unfortunately, that clarity brought shame.

He remembered every detail of what he’d done. Deanna; nearly assaulting Geordi; actually assaulting Data and Dr. Crusher. Then perhaps the worst of all... Wesley. He preyed on the boy’s trust and admiration of his commanding officer. Lord knew Will wasn’t a strict adherent to all rules, but this was an ethical breach he couldn’t handle. As soon as Dr. Crusher cleared him, he was tendering his resignation. He didn’t deserve to be in command, not after what he’d done to abuse it.

“I’ve been in contact with medical teams on Allora 3,” Dr. Crusher said. She’d just finished his physical and pronounced him fit for duty again. “For some reason, the pollen of the Iolla flower is a mild allergen to humans, specifically of North American descent. They said it heightens sexual arousal for a short time. I sent them your test results. They said they’ve never seen a reaction as bad as yours.”

He nodded at the floor. “Thank you Doctor.” Riker hadn’t looked her in the eye once. He couldn’t. If she knew what happened between him and Wesley... would she even be able to stand the sight of him?

“Will,” her soft voice broke through his self loathing and he glanced up. The face of a mother smiled back at him, her eyes so much like Wesley’s. “You’ve done nothing wrong by me. I can’t speak for anyone else you encountered during your reaction, but we’re good.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head again. If he could, he’d curl into a ball and disappear. This was not a feeling Riker had ever felt before. “With all due respect, Doctor, I disagree. My conduct was totally unbecoming of an officer. You may forgive me, but I can’t forgive myself. I tried—” his voice broke “—I tried to undress you. I tried to—”

“William Riker, look at me when we’re speaking.”

The sudden steel in her voice made Riker follow the order. She stood in front of him, back straight, arms crossed, the disappointment of a mother written across her face. It was an expression he hadn’t seen in a very long time. “Now you listen to me, young man—I am a doctor, more importantly, I am a professional. I’ve had a patient with head trauma kick me so hard it broke a rib. I’ve had patients vomit on me, bleed on me and yes, grab my lab coat so tightly it rips. This may have been a new illness for you, but it was nothing new for me. To say you’ve wronged me in some new way belittles me as a doctor. You think I can’t handle someone pulling at my lab coat? You are wrong Commander, very wrong indeed.

“You’re cleared for duty again,” she said. She sat down at her desk and started typing, like nothing had happened. “Report to the bridge and let the Captain know you’re fit to return. I’m also recommending a week of sessions with Counselor Troi. Go to three and I’ll be happy.”

“Doctor—”

“Commander,” she cut across him. “If you try to apologize one more time, I’ll order a month of counseling. Are we clear?”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, at a loss for what to say. For a moment, he teetered on telling her what happened with Wesley. He wanted her to hate him, needed someone to. But no, he couldn’t do that to Wes. He’d already done so much damage.

“Yes, thank you, Doctor.”

Riker left the sickbay and slowly made his way towards a turbolift. He didn’t lift his eyes from the floor, even as crew members greeted him and expressed their relief that he was alright. Clearly, word of his... illness spread around the ship. Just how much the crew knew was a different matter. Oh well, he wouldn’t be here much longer.

The doors opened and he straightened up. At least he still knew how to conduct himself on the bridge. “Captain,” he said. “Dr. Crusher has cleared me to return to duty.”

Picard stood up from his chair. “Excellent. It hasn’t been the same here without you.”

Riker saw all the smiling faces around him. Geordi and Data and—oh God—Wesley. Sweet, young Wesley, smiling at him like nothing was different. He didn’t deserve their love and admiration, not anymore. “Captain, may I have a word with you?”

“Certainly, Number One.” He followed Picard to his ready room, standing at attention as the Captain sat at his desk. There was a proper way to do this and damn if he wasn’t going to follow it.

He focused on a point on the wall behind the desk so he wouldn’t have to look his Captain in the eye. He was still a coward in some respects. “Captain Picard, I am tendering my resignation from Starfleet.”

Without missing a beat, the Captain said, “No.”

For the second time today, Riker was at a loss for words. He managed to get himself together and fire back. “Sir, I have displayed conduct unbecoming of a Starfleet officer. I used my rank to pressure and intimidate crew members into—”

“I’ve spoken to every crew member you had contact with and found that was not the case,” Picard said. Again, Riker was dumbstruck, giving the Captain an opening. “What you experienced was a severe allergic reaction that compromised your mental faculties. It could’ve happened to anyone on this ship. Mr. Data also feels responsible because he believes he exposed you again with the flowers he gathered for Guinan. Should I have accepted his resignation as well? Or perhaps I should accept Mr. La Forge’s? He believes he ought to have reported the irregular readings from his visor. It took Counselor Troi an hour to convince him it would’ve changed nothing.

“So tell me, Will. Should I let all my best officers resign over something as small as an allergic reaction?”

Piercing blue eyes held him in his place. Riker didn’t know about the others... No, it changed nothing. This was his fault, and he alone needed to be punished. “Sir, please, accept my resignation.”

“No.”

Riker ground his teeth together. “Sir—”

“Commander, let me be very clear.” Picard spoke slowly, making sure he heard every word. “If you try to resign again, I will confine you to quarters until you get that ridiculous notion out of your head. Are we clear?”

Picard knew he had Will exactly where he wanted him. William T. Riker would never desert his post, such a blackmark on his service record was as unthinkable as anything he’d done in the past few days. He had no choice. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. You have the bridge, Number One.”

“Yes, sir.” Riker left the Captain’s ready room and took his place on the bridge. He’d just have to find another way to make things right again.

~

No one was angry with him. Absolutely no one. In fact, some crew members thanked him. Most of the Americans. They all thought he saved them from a similar allergic reaction, even though Dr. Crusher said it was highly unlikely.

Deanna assured him no one thought less of him. “Yes,” he sighed. “But I do.”

“I understand. You saw something in yourself you didn't recognize or like, and that is a startling thing. Your task now is to figure out what to do with that new information. Let it control your behavior, or to overcome it. Only you can make that decision.”

For the first time in days, Will smiled. Deanna always understood  him. Sometimes better than he did himself. “Thank you, Deanna.” Though they were in session, clearly set in their professional roles, he reached across the gap between their chairs and took her hand. “Please, let me start overcoming by hearing my apology. Everyone on this ship wants to absolve me."

“But you need someone to hear it.” Her fingers squeezed his. “Go ahead, Will.”

Bringing her hand to his lips, he closed his eyes and basked in the comfort that surrounded her. “I’m sorry. I know we’ve been intimate in the past and it was a consensual encounter, but I can’t help feeling things would have been different elsewhere. I desperately hope this hasn’t impacted our friendship. Please accept my apology, and my promise that it will never happen again.”

“Yes, Will. I accept your apology.”

Could it really be that easy? The sudden weight lifting from inside his chest seemed to prove, yes, it was.

He started small, the easiest conversations first. Geordi tried to stop him, but Riker wouldn’t have it. He needed this. No one could give him back his honor, no one but himself. Geordi understood and thanked him, and Riker’s chest felt lighter.

Dr. Crusher also tried to stop him. “We’ve already had this conversation,” she said between cross checking medical files. “You don’t owe me an apology.”

“Yes,” he had to be firm with her. Dr. Crusher was a proud woman and had earned his respect, but he must insist. “I do. Deanna thinks it’ll be therapeutic.”

“Ah, I see.” He had her there. The doctor couldn’t argue with the opinion of her ordered counseling. “Alright, go ahead Commander.”

And on he went. Data was by far the easiest. Perhaps he should have started with him. They sat in Ten Forward, where he found most everyone when they were off duty (the irony did not escape him). Data listened to his apology and nodded.

“Thank you, Commander.” He paused and Riker recognized his “thinking” face. “Question, sir: would it have a negative impact on your reparations if I were to point out a simple fact?”

Riker laughed and another weight lifted from his chest. Talking with Data was always an experience. “I don’t think so, Data. Go ahead.”

“You did not, as you say, assault me. I understand Counselor Troi instructed you to explain your guilt, but you have no reason to feel it where I am concerned. You see, sir, I am much stronger than you. Had I not wished for your attentions, I am more than capable of stopping you. Since I did not, you may interpret your actions as non-offensive.”

It took Riker a minute to untangle that thought. “Data, are you saying you want to...”

“Not exactly, Commander,” Data said. “More that: I am not opposed. At the time, I felt your medical needs and well being were of greater importance, which is why I did not let the encounter continue. Also, as you were the compromised party, I would have been taking advantage of you, sir.”

Huh. Riker hadn’t thought of it like that. Somehow, he always managed to forget that Data was stronger than most on the ship. With the ironclad proof that his attentions were wanted—in this instance, at least—a little more of Riker’s guilt dissipated. “Thank you, Data. I appreciate it.”

“You are most welcome, sir.”

~

After Data, there was only one more apology to make. Riker thought saving the most difficult for last would help him build up to it. That didn’t really pan out.

It also appeared that Wesley was avoiding him. He didn’t blame him. God knows what happened when the medical team found Wesley asleep in his quarters. Even if their mother wasn’t on the medical staff, what young adult wouldn’t be embarrassed by that? Riker had much to apologize for and he wasn’t in a hurry to get there, which only deepened his guilt.

He took to lingering in Ten Forward. Wesley went there a lot to play chess with his friends or hang out. In fact, he was there right now. And what was Riker doing? Sitting at the bar, staring obsessively. He was looking for an opening, that’s what he told himself. He couldn't approach Wesley in front of his friends, and he certainly couldn't do it on the bridge. So he waited... He stalled.

He’d been at the bar for an hour nursing the same glass of whiskey. Wesley’s friends left a while ago and now he was alone. There was no reason for Riker not to go over there.

He took another sip of his drink. Guinan seemed to appear out of thin air in front of him (it was a talent of hers) and she slid another glass toward him. “How about a fresh one? That’s probably gone warm by now.”

“Thank you.” He finished his first glass and started on the new one. “I’m sorry you couldn’t keep the flowers Data got for you.” It was a small matter but his fault all the same. In his haste to not-talk to Wesley, he almost forgot about Guinan.

She shrugged, the movement strangely graceful. “Data was kind enough to make a 3D rendering of them for me. Now I’ll always have them. I’m just sorry they caused so much trouble.”

“Me too.” For lack of anything better to do, he sipped his drink and continued staring at Wesley.

“You know,” Guinan said, pulling Riker from his thoughts. “You can take the drink over to the table with you.”

Will tried to smile along with her. His heart wasn’t in it. “How much have you heard?” Ten Forward was the ship’s social hub and Guinan was well up on all rumors and gossip. How far had the story of his failings gone? How many people no longer respected his command because of it?

“To be honest? Not that much. The Captain made a ship-wide announcement about a potent allergen on the planet. He said you were affected, but getting better. That was the end of it.”

“Really?”

“Really. People around here have a lot of love and admiration for you, Commander. Do you think they’d wish you ill by spreading rumors? I’ve heard a few people talking, yes, but never in a malicious way.”

“Really?” he asked again. He just couldn’t believe it. Well, yes, he could. The crew of the Enterprise was top notch, everyone aboard well worth their salt. He just thought...

“Perhaps,” Guinan said, “you think they’d lose respect for you because you’ve lost respect for yourself?”

She pulled a rag out from under the bar top and began cleaning, as if she hadn’t hit the nail of his problems on the head. And that really was it. He didn’t respect himself anymore, so why should the crew? It didn’t make sense. If this happened to the Captain, Picard wouldn’t fall one inch in his estimation.

“So,” Guinan said. “Are you going to talk to him or not?”

There was no avoiding it, not if Riker wanted to keep the peace of mind he just stumbled on. “Alright.” He stood and downed the rest of his drink. Guinan arched an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. “Dutch courage.”

“From Canadian whiskey?”

He laughed. It felt good to laugh again.

With one last deep breath, Riker walked across Ten Forward, over to Wesley’s table. A small stack of books sat next to Wes’ elbow, homework no doubt. He cleared his throat and Wesley looked up from his book. A smile bloomed across his face. “Hello, Commander.”

“Hey Wes. Do you mind if I join you?” So far so good. He hadn’t stumbled over any words or let his mind wander back to the unforgettable sight of Wesley naked on top of him. Give him time, though.

“Sure.”

While he wanted to keep his distance, he also wanted their conversation to stay private (no need to embarrass Wesley or spur rumors) so he took the seat closest to him, taking care to prevent their legs from touching. “Wes, I came to apologize for what happened last week. You probably heard it was a medical situation. Still, there’s no excuse for my actions. As your commanding officer and mentor, I owe you better. I’m sorry for abusing my power and taking advantage of your trust in me.”

“Thank you, sir.” Wesley was silent for a moment, then he bit his lip. “Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Of course, granted.” He said his piece and Wesley deserved the same. Surely, he had complicated feelings about what happened between them. The sooner he got them out in the open, the sooner they could get back to normal life.

“You regret what happened. I don’t. I’m fine with it. I have zero expectations for a future with you. And if you think you encouraged some school boy crush, you didn’t. I like you, Commander, as a person. I enjoy spending time with you no matter what we’re doing. Do I want it to happen again? Absolutely. Will I be heartbroken if it doesn’t? No, I won’t. So if you’re worried you broke me, or ruined our friendship, don’t be. I’m fine.”

Riker hadn’t thought all of those things exactly, but it was pretty close. Still, if this had happened to him when he was Wesley’s age, it would have ruined him. He might’ve left Starfleet. “You’re fine?”

“Yeah. I may be young, but I’m not an idiot.”

Riker chucked. “No, you certainly are not.” The last weight of his guilt lessened some. He suspected it’d always be there. “It’s good to hear. I hadn’t seen you anywhere except the bridge. I thought you were avoiding me.”

“Oh no,” Wes said. “I’ve just been busy. And honestly,” he leaned in closer, his voice dropping to a whisper, “I’ve more been avoiding the rest of the kids in my class.” He shook his head. “They keep asking about you.”

“What? Me? Why? Guinan said—” he lowered his voice before it carried too far. “Guinan said she hadn’t heard any rumors.”

“Well, not from the adults, I guess. It’s mostly just my class. Kids my age.”

Wesley said this like it should make Riker feel better. It didn’t. “How? How do they know?”

“A kid in my class, Raul, his brother Manny is on the medical team that found me in your quarters.” He shrugged. “Now everyone’s asking me what happened. I won’t say anything—” he said quickly.

“I trust you, Wes. I know you won’t.” And yet the idea of the ship’s teenagers so interested in Riker was strange. “I still don’t understand. Why do they care?”

In a movement so quick he almost didn’t believe it happened, Wesley raked his eyes over Riker. “Have you seen you? You’re like Mt. Everest.”

While Riker didn’t think himself young enough to mix with Wesley’s generation, he also didn’t think he was so out of touch that he didn’t understand them. Not until this very moment, at least. “What does that mean?”

Wes’ eyes raked over him again, slower, more obvious. “Everyone wants to climb you.”

Will was glad he finished his drink at the bar. He choked on his spit instead. “Are you serious?” he managed after a few coughs.

“Oh yeah.” Wes’ watch beeped and he silenced it. “I gotta go. I have advanced warp theory.” He gathered his books and stood up. “Really, Commander, everything is fine between us, I promise.” Wesley turned away, but didn’t leave. He bit his lip again. After a moment of thought, he turned back to Riker. “You know, I’m applying to the Academy again soon and might be leaving. It would be nice to... see you again. But no pressure.” Without another word, Wesley took off, leaving Riker sitting alone and very confused.

The days went on as usual. He was on the bridge, giving orders, supporting his Captain and their crew, and... watching. Suddenly, Riker couldn’t take his eyes off Wesley. Every spare moment, he stared at the back of the boy’s head and thought about their conversation. He thought about their time together. Mostly, he thought about Wesley himself.

Wesley was so different than Riker was at that age, he had no doubt. And certainly, Wesley was more mature than the average teenager. He wouldn’t be on the bridge if he wasn’t.

For days, his thoughts went in circles: Wesley was an adult, but a young one. Wesley was a remarkable young man and mature beyond his years, but there were so many years between them. These thoughts were interspaced between vivid fantasies and dreams of Wesley in his room, spread across his bed, taut and tanned skin as far as the eye could see. Soft brown eyes smiled at him as pink lips parted, inviting Riker to join...

And while Will wouldn’t say he knew everything, he knew what it meant when you couldn’t stop thinking about someone. Wesley gave him the next move, so it was time for Riker to make it.

Once again, he found Wesley in Ten Forward, playing chess with a few other kids his age. Summoning up his courage, Riker set his shoulders in his best “command” posture and walked over. “I’m sorry to interrupt,” he said. The casual chatter at the table died and all eyes were on him. So much for no rumors. But he couldn’t back down now. “Mr. Crusher, may I speak with you for a moment?”

“Of course, sir. I’ll be right back, Sam.” The girl on the other side of the chess board nodded. Four sets of eyes watched them walk away. Riker took great care to keep a respectable distance between them.

At the bar, far away from prying ears, Will finally let the façade fall away. “I thought you’d like to know that I added you to the access list for my quarters. If you ever wanted to... do a little climbing.”

A slow smile crept across Wes’ face when he connected the dots. “Oh, yes. Thank you sir.”

“I’ll see you later then.” He left Ten Forward, Wesley returning to his game. Riker looked over his shoulder and saw all his friends leaned in close. He knew Wes wouldn’t say anything, still, the idea of the ship’s teenagrs being interested in him was strange. At the moment, he only cared for the opinion of one.

~

Three days went by. Nothing changed. They worked on the bridge together, Wesley followed orders to a fault and was the same valuable crew member as always. But it wasn’t the same, not for Riker. He knew that, at any moment, the doors to his quarters could swing open and Wesley would walk in, making a line for the bedroom. It was a tantalizing possibility that refused to become reality.

Then, a particularly intense standoff with a Romulan freighter pushed the whole matter out of his mind. After safely conducting the “lost” vessel back to their side of the Neutral Zone, the whole bridge breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Number One,” Picard said. “That was excellent work.”

“Thank you sir.” Riker felt his energy draining with the adrenalin and would love nothing more than to sleep for a week.

As if reading his First Officer’s mind, the Captain nodded. “You may take your leave now.”

“Thank you, sir. I’ll be back to relieve you at 0500.”

“Very good.”

Riker half walked, half ran to the turbolift, lest some other disaster strike before he left. It seemed things were finally back to their normal pattern, and their luck was just as lousy as ever. It was probably for the best. Even if they did get a chance for shore leave soon, Will wasn’t going to take it. Not after what happened. The crew may have forgiven him, but he still felt guilty. And his guilt only deepened every day Wesley didn’t use his access to Riker’s quarters.

Feeling worse than he did when he left the bridge, Riker was happy to see his door. As soon as it shut behind him, he leaned back against the wall, raking a hand through his hair. He needed a nice long shower and an even longer orgasm. Both things he could accomplish.

Stripping off his uniform, he walked into his bedroom and stopped cold. Long, lean legs were casually spread across his bed. His eyes traveled up and saw a half-hard cock, and an equally naked torso and arms. Wesley’s beautiful face blocked by a book, of all things.

Wesley closed the book and sat up. “I heard what happened today. Though you might like some company.”

“Thank you, Wes.” Riker didn’t move. What kind of company had yet to be spelled out and even though Wesley was naked in his bed, after their last encounter he wanted an explicit invitation.

“I should’ve been up on the bridge with you,” Wesley said. Plump pink lips turned down in a soft frown and it was all the heartbreak Will could handle for today.

“No, your studies are important. It was nothing we couldn’t handle.”

Wesley rolled up onto his knees, bringing them almost eye to eye. “It doesn’t have to be an all out fight. Dealing with hostile races is always stressful. And not just on you, on the whole bridge. I should’ve been there with everyone else.” He sat back on his knees and shrugged. “I figured I could make it up to you.” A small smile pulled at the edge of his mouth. “At least I finally had time to use my access.”

“I’m glad you did.” Riker continued stripping his uniform.

“No,” Wes said. He stood up from the bed, eyes never leaving Riker’s. “Let me do that. Please.”

He didn’t say anything and let his hands drop down to his sides. Wesley took that as a yes and started pulling Riker out of his uniform. Drawing the zipper all the way down to his navel, Wes took a moment to run his hand across Riker’s chest. Fingers rough from his work in engineering scraped against Riker’s skin. They were hard and calloused in some spots, baby soft in others.

Wesley’s hand drifted down to Riker’s waist and he caught his wrist. “Wes. Are you sure? I gave you access to my quarters because I thought you were interested. But if this is too much—”

“It’s not. I want this.”

Riker released his wrist and Wesley stripped the rest of his uniform. He didn’t seem eager to get them into the bed. He circled around Riker, touching and stroking his skin, occasionally rubbing at tense muscles. Soft lips touched the back of his shoulder and Riker shuddered. “Lay down on the bed?”

It wasn’t the passive order of an experienced lover, or even a familiar one. It was an innocent question. That alone made this special.

Will did as asked and stretched out on the bed, his head pillowed on his arms. The bed dipped behind him and Wesley settled on the back of his legs. There was the click of a cap and then cool lotion touched his skin. “How’d you find that?”

“I brought some with me.” Wesley chuckled. “Don’t worry, I didn’t sneak around looking for your stash.”

He fell silent and started spreading the lotion around Riker’s back. Surprisingly strong fingers pulled and rubbed at tight muscles. Will groaned into the blankets. “Oh, that feels amazing.” Wes didn’t say anything, he just kept kneading and rubbing Riker’s sore and tense muscles.

For the next ten minutes, Riker melted into a puddle on his bedspread. He had no idea he was this tense. Stress was part of the job, yes, but maybe he hadn’t been taking care of himself as well as usual. What happened on Allora 3 still pulled at his mind, and then Wesley... It felt good to relax again.

Wes’ hands got slower and slower until they were simply rubbing his back. It still felt amazing. Wesley leaned forward and lay on Riker, his half hard cock resting in the small of his back, lips brushing his ear. “I want you,” he said. More breath than words, Riker shivered. “I’ve been practicing.”

“Practicing?” Oh, _practicing_. As in— “Wes, are you sure?”

“Will you stop asking me that? Yes, I'm sure.” There was a playful swat to his ass and Riker jumped. “Roll over.”

He smirked and did as asked. “Is that an order?” Wesley rearranged himself to straddle Will’s hips. Once again, they fit in his hands perfectly.

Wesley tried to hold back a smile. “Yes, it is.”

He rocked their hips together for a moment then leaned forward, over Riker, grabbing for the lube he knew was in the bedside table. With Wesley pressed against him, Riker took a moment to breathe in his scent and kiss his chest. There were no flowers this time, no pollen, just the warm, slightly musky smell of a young man.

The click of the cap on the lube brought his attention back. Wesley sat up and squirted some onto his fingers. He reached back behind himself and a soft moan slipped from between his lips. “Wes, are you sure?” Riker asked.

Wesley rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure. If you ask me that again, I’m gonna leave.” There was a playfulness behind the words.

“An empty threat. You know how I know?” Riker wrapped one hand around Wes’ cock and stroked lightly.

“Riker...” it was a half-hearted protest at best. “Please. I know what I’m doing. Just let me do it.”

“Alright.” One last stroke and he returned his hand to Wes’ hip. Riker settled back deeper into his pillows and watched the show.

Wesley reached back again, and while Riker couldn’t see, he knew exactly what was happening. Careful fingers spread lube around Wesley’s hole, stretching and getting himself ready. Every once in awhile, a small moan escaped his lips. Riker was hypnotized by the quivers running through Wesley’s abdominals as he tried to keep himself upright. He wanted to run his fingers over the lightly defined muscles but held himself back. Wes didn’t need the distraction.

One last shiver rolled through Wesley’s shoulders. He squirted more lube into his hand and wrapped long fingers around Riker’s cock. “Oh,” Riker moaned.

Wesley smirked. “Just you wait.”

Wesley continued to give him orders, all with his hand wrapped snuggly around Riker’s cock. “Move your legs, a little more. Scoot farther up the bed, yeah, that’s good.” Riker rather liked it.

With his feet planted on the bed and Wes leaning back on his knees, things got intense very fast. “Hold your cock steady for me,” was the last order Wes gave before falling silent.

He rose up off Riker’s lap and lined them up. “Oh,” Riker whispered, suddenly realizing that this was it. “Wes—”

“Stay really still, okay?” Then he started pushing back.

Slowly but surely, tight heat squeezed around Riker’s cock. It took every ounce of self control he had not to thrust.

It felt like hours as Wesley slowly sunk down onto his cock. Sweat beaded across Wesley’s chest and his erection faded. There’d be time to get it back. At least, he hoped. At this rate, he wasn’t going to last very long. The tight squeeze of Wesley’s ass was almost too much for Riker to handle. He’d been with men before, but not in a good long while. He forgot how intense it was.

Finally, Wesley stopped. He wasn’t completely flush with Riker’s pelvis, but close enough. He took a few deep breaths. “Okay,” he said. “Let me do the work.”

Riker nodded. At this point, he didn’t think he’d be able to do anything at all.

After another minute locked in static pleasure, Wesley moved. Just an inch. Then another, and another. So slow, yet so good. His muscles squeezed and held Riker so tight, he thought he’d come at any second.

“Wes,” he panted. “What do you need?”

“Jerk me off.” He was using both hands to keep himself upright and had nothing to take care of himself. Will was more than happy to take that job.

Squirting a bit of lube into his hand, he worked Wesley’s cock back to a stunning erection. It felt nice in his hand. The silky slide of foreskin in every stroke, the throbbing red head, and the vein that pulsed every time he made a pass.

With his head clear, he was in the moment, noticing things about Wesley he hadn’t seen last time. Like the way his strong legs didn’t quake under their prolonged work, or how he bit his lip. It was so sexy. Will wanted to lick it but knew he couldn’t. Maybe later, when everything was calmer.

“Riker,” Wes panted. “Are you close?”

“Oh yes.”

Wes moved a little faster after that. It wasn’t the balls deep thrusting Riker usually liked, but it was still amazing. Will started moving his hand faster. If he could get Wesley there with him...

The tight squeeze around his cock was suddenly unbearable. Heat spread from his balls to the tip of his cock and he threw his head back. “Oh, god, fuck...” he shouted. His hips stuttered a little. The still functioning part of his brain tried to keep him still, but it was all in vain. Riker’s orgasm hit like a ton of bricks and all he could do was ride it out.

For a long moment, Riker didn’t know what was happening around him. He felt the weight on his pelvis disappear, and the bed next to him dip. He didn’t actually realize Wesley came too until he looked down at the considerable amount of sticky white pooled on his stomach and chest.

He reached over and laid a hand on Wesley’s thigh. “You all good?”

“Very good.”

Neither of them knew how to move at first. Riker was the first to regain feeling in his legs and stood up, wobbling his way to the bathroom. He returned and cleaned Wesley up as best he could, then slumped back on the bed. He pulled Wesley close and buried his nose in sweaty hair. “That was amazing, Wes, thank you.”

“Yeah, it was. I’m dripping on your bed.”

He moved to get up and Riker held him down. “It’s okay. I’d rather hold you now and clean up later.” He paused, realizing that might not be Wesley’s plan. “Unless you don’t—”

“No,” Wes said quickly. “I want to stay.”

Riker smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, finally getting a taste of that adorable bottom lip. “Good.”

With Wesley in his arms, Riker felt the last of his guilt floating away. And this time, he looked forward to staying here all night.

  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assure you, the sex at the end is very accurate (in my experience, at least). First timers don't like a lot of thrusting (again, my experience) and one can "practice" to get better with a larger cock or object. If anyone wants the story to back up my knowledge, I'd be glad to share. Just message me over on my tumblr round--robin.

**Author's Note:**

> More notes:
> 
> 1\. I don't write het (are we still calling it that?) very often. Mostly it's because there are very few words for female anatomy that don't have a vulgar connotation. I don't mind using them, they just don't fit in the Star Trek universe, not for me at least. So for those of you who were disappointed by the brevity of the Will/Deanna scene, I'm sorry. I really do like them together and may do more in the future.  
> 2\. The final scene in sick bay looks problematic, but I promise, all will be explained next chapter.


End file.
